They Were a Match Made in Heaven
by An Author's Pen
Summary: And all she can do is watch because she loves him. JamesOC, JamesLily.


They were a match made in heaven

She knows that it's over from the moment their lips first touched, because he really, truly, loves that red headed lily flower girl. Still, she couldn't help hoping maybe just maybe if she shut her eyes and wishedprayedhoped so hard spots of color burst underneath her eyelids she'd tap her shoes three times and go home to a warm embrace that smelled of fresh cut grass and honesty. But even though she has flaxen blond hair and bright blue eyes she's no Alice and life's no wonderland.

* * *

><p>It starts when he drops his pencil and she, stereotypical Hufflepuff full of kindness and helpful deeds, offers him a quill and a smile. A wide grin for a few split seconds and this feeling of being in a spotlight and the center of the earth is her reward until his eyes are turning like they are magnetically attracted to a straight, attentive back.<p>

Boys like him are much too easy to fall for.

* * *

><p>Because if she's the picture perfect Hufflepuff then he's an ideal Gryffindor, bravery is second nature and chivalry much more then pleases and thank yous. So of course it's him who catches her as she falls frantic off her broomstick and wraps his arms around her as she trembles from the shock, the meaningless phrases her mom would speak falling from his soft, all too close lips.<p>

"Shush, it's alright, I'm here."

She believes him.

* * *

><p>At the late night talks her friends do every night the common question come around.<p>

"So has anyone got a crush?"

Without meaning too she's blushing a strawberry red that creeps up her face and squeals and giggles fill the room with wonders of who it could be. She's too embarrassed to say and all her friends just nod encouragingly and tell her whoever it is they're lucky.

She wonders if it's kinda pathetic dreaming about a boys she's talked to an unimpressive total of three or four times but he's saved her life, or at least her limbs, which is much better grounds for liking a guy then some girls that she's seen.

So she decides it's okay to have a little crush on him because crushes are temporary healthy things that happen sometimes then go away.

The only problem is-

- that it doesn't

* * *

><p>Too noisy corridors, everywhere feet, the swooping sensation of falling and being caught but in the pit of her stomach, oh no, oh no, so she's looking up into his shining emerald green eyes and so close she's seeing a little scar below his nose. He smells like outdoors days and laughing with friends with a hint of tangy citrus. She feels his amused smile as he sets her back on her feet and leans down to pick up the scattered books.<p>

"You alright Sunshine?"

She looks up, her eyes holding the clear question and he looks sheepish. Running a hand through perpetually messy locks he tells her.

"Sorry, that's just my nick name for you. I thought of it because you're always cheerful and brighten things up and because the sun's yellow and you're a Hufflepuff."

He trails off looking likes he's kind of expecting an angry reply but she's smiling a sunny ( he got it right) smile and thanking him before heading off to class. His eyes follow her for the first time because she has a beautiful personality just like his lily flower except without the temper and fight and

Any way you look at it she just _isn't_ his flower.

* * *

><p>It's one kind of down day where the sky really should be cloudy and the air cold to match her mood but fates decided to give a clear blue sky. It looks like a happy kind of day she thinks ironically but it's not. Teasing and taunts and everything's not alright at home do not make days into good ones.<p>

"Hey Sunshine!"

She jolts her head up and there he is, running towards her alight as always in his own brilliance.

"Your smile's not so sunny today. What's up?

"It's just not a good day." she says and leaves it at that.

Maybe it's because he's always liked her in a maybe more then friends way, because she's pretty with her light hair shimmering in the sunlight and her eyes so big and baby blue, or maybe it's because he just can't to see her looking so down because she's nicknamed Sunshine and he likes her smiles. So he leans forward an presses his lips to hers.

Suddenly she's glad all over, ready to whoop down the corridors, he kissed her, he kissed her and oh how she is happy.

It's a good day after all and the fates knew what they were doing after all when they sent that smiling sun.

* * *

><p>It's by no means his first kiss (They're sixteen nearly seventeen and he's a popularoutgoing boy, do you think it would be his first kiss?) It's not her's either (Even though she's much more innocent, there was a boy in fourth year, but that's another story)<p>

From then on they're boyfriend and girlfriend, names in hearts and one time she does come across a page from his notebook that says

James Potter and his Sunshine,

Forever

It's little things that make a girl fall in love

* * *

><p>One day she finds she is in this much too deep, she thinks of him all the time, of his determination, his honor, his reckless pranks, his loyal friends, his kind words and how he looks as he streaks after the snitch.<p>

It's to late she realizes she's fallen

(Off her broomstick, into the lake, anywhere he can catch her-)

in love

* * *

><p>As James walks off to his latest detention with the proudly worn air of a martyr, she's left sitting with one of his friends. It's Sirius Black, the one with the devastatingly good looks that make any girl (even head over heels in love girls) blush and watch the ground. He's studying her now, something serious in his gray eyed gaze.<p>

"James cares a lot about you. He'd protect you from anyone who would hurt you, except he can't protect you from-"

The boy breaks off and stares at the portrait hole where a cross girl with blazing hair and a shiny badge is coming in. She meets his gaze and nods slightly, with a weary acceptance because she know what he's about to say and she doesn't care.

Suddenly she's tackled by a bear hug and Sirius is saying

"Thank you. He's my best friend you know, more then that he's my brother. I just want things to go alright for him."

"I know."

She whispers back and nothing more needs to be said.

James come back later full of easy jokes and they smiles and laugh looking at this hazel boy they'd both die to protect.

* * *

><p>Their relationship is somewhere between plain friendship and something else. Even though she's always known (from the minute their lips touched-remember?) she still can't help seeing forever held hands and content smiles in her crystal ball. Divination is not a good subject for an ever hopeful Hufflepuff on the brink of certain disappointment. She's not a blue and silver eagle but any girl with common sense knows building sky scraper dreams makes reality crash harder.<p>

He comes to her the next day in class, holding all the signs of a sleepless night except his face has a kind of uncontainable glee that makes him still a first year getting presents. It looks like his deepest-sincerest-wish-it-in-the-pit-of-your-soul-dream has come true and oh she knows it before he can say

"She said yes, Sunshine!"

Looking at this boy, who could ever say no?

* * *

><p>Maybe it's something in her blush and eye shadow (because his Sunshine has never worn make up before- what is she hiding?) or or the way those light-up-a-dark-room-smiles have dimmed, the truth hits him like a bludger on the pitch with wide startled eyes and whispering hoarsely-<p>

"You still like me don't you?"

She examines her shoes that just peak out from under her robes in the still silence that follows. There's a bit of wetness making her eyes glimmershimmer and now his words are pouring out, frantic to fix her

"Oh Sunshine I never thought! I mean what am I saying, we're going to figure something out! You know what, I'm going to go through every boy in the school until we find one that's right for you, I can write up a list with Sirius and Remus. They'll help me me cross out all the creeps, idiots, and brutes, then we'll interview them ans see if they're good for you, then we'll set you up on dates with them-"

Seeing his eyes shine with determination over helping his ex kinda girl friend he could've ignored she just smiles gratefully and doesn't tell him

He's just making her fall more in love.

* * *

><p>He brings her to their shared apartment, proudly pointing out the curtains and the mugs.<p>

"I chose that because it's the color of Lily's eyes, exactly!"

"Oh well Lily said it clashed but come on we need Gryffindor colors in this house!"

"That ugly vase was a gift from hr parents but don't tell her I said it was ugly because Lily can get angry fast-"

"What am I not being told?"

Asks an amused voice and it's his perfectlyprettyLily and James' eyes are lighting up just as he always does when she walks in the door, not believing this flower is really his and that they're living together. Lily's eye settle on the girl who stills fingers the so called ugly vase.

"You were in Hufflepuff right? I hope James hasn't manged to corrupt you."

James looks indignant.

"No corruption at all Flower! This is Sunshine!"

He tells, swinging a fond arm around her.

"I'm sure you just couldn't remember her name." Lily reprimands him and comes over, eyes full of welcome and warmth, along with love in trust in her boy friend.

"The vase is beautiful."

She tells Lily quietly and their gazes meet in understanding.

Later Jame swill rant to Sirius about how one sentence can make girls sudden BFFs.

* * *

><p>The engagement ring sparkles so brightly he can't see she's crying<p>

But that's good because she doesn't want him to see.

* * *

><p>He finds her sobbing quietly one night over what might have beens and gently he wipes her tears away, all wearing an expression of the deepest self loathing.<p>

"I'm terrible aren't I? I never deserved you and I don't deserve Lily. I should just call off the wedding."

"No!"

She whips her head up and grabs his face, all the fierceness and anger in her eyes of the roused badger.

"You don't understand. You have said it all these years-that you and Lily are made for each other, believe it! I've seen the love in your eyes and the ways your personalities compliment. You're a match made in heaven and nobody who loves you would be cruel enough to ruin that kind of happiness. You are a great person James and you can't help who you love. Get married. You know you have my blessing."

He blinks, overwhelmed with her raw emotion.

"You unselfish Hufflepuffs." he mutters directing his gaze at her scuffed shoes until he whispers

"You're like my guardian angel Sunshine. You're everything pure and good."

"Well then you're a special boy I've chosen to protect."

That makes him smile and he intertwines his hand in hers. They stay that way until the sun rises and casts the garden into sharp view. Only then does she leave, her yellow robes rustling after planting a kiss on his sleeping face.

* * *

><p>She doesn't come to his funeral. She doesn't think she could bear it.<p>

* * *

><p>Time goes by. One day she wakes up and faces the sky.<p>

"Thank you." she says.

And that's all.


End file.
